A história não-contada
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Como lidar quando o destino parece ser seu verdadeiro carma, colocando-o em situações perigosas e complicadas? É o que Roland vai descobrir em sua nova aventura... Além de claro ter a ajuda de seus aliados e inesperados novos amigos e inimigos, ele também mal pode esperar para reencontrar Regina... Ou talvez, seu pai.
1. Intro

Ei :D  
Ok já tem mais d um ano do Término de OUaT e eu ainda não estou conformada com aquele final... Como sempre, eu esperava mais.  
E como não consigo tirar isso da cabeça resolvi finalmente postar essa fanfic... seu nome é A HISTÓRIA NÃO CONTADA.

Meu protagonista é claro que é o Roland.  
Tenho uma história sobre sua infância desde seu retorno a Floresta encantada logo após a morte de Robin e tudo o que ele viveu, reencontros com Regina e também seus próprios fantasmas... quero contar como ele acabou decidindo seguir com sua vida, e claro ver no que isso vai dar... também não sei o desfecho, mas consegui um meio interessante. E se a varinha da fada negra o afetasse agora na vida adulta? E Roland tivesse escolhas para fazer e vidas para proteger?

Também é claro quero Regina de volta a sua vida, então teremos um meio para isso...

Eu apenas espero que gostem dessa loucura :D  
Claro... comentem.

Vou postar só a Sinopse hoje, amanhã no máximo o capitulo 1.

* * *

_Roland tinha nove anos quando tinha decidido viver na Floresta Encantada, porque não podia simplesmente estar com Regina em sua infância, e não era por falta de querer... ele sabia agora afinal, poderia feri-la, e aos dez anos descobriu que não era apenas o filho mais velho de Robin Hood como também tinha no sangue a magia antiga. Magia Negra. Sendo aquele que sobreviveu graças o uso da magia da varinha Negra ainda no ventre de sua mãe Marian, Roland aceitou que sua vida na Floresta longe daqueles que por causa dele no pior das hipóteses poderiam perder até a vida, seria melhor a todos, onde ele teria a companhia dos homens alegres de seu pai, que o treinariam e o protegeriam até a vida adulta, e quando sentisse saudades, encontraria aquela quem reconhecera como sua mãe... _

_Ganhando respeito e um nome, Roland cresceu, os anos se passaram e agora ele não era apenas o filho de Robin Hood, ele era o herdeiro do Castelo... um bastardo. _  
_Conhecido como O Cavaleiro Negro por seus inimigos, e o Rei dos Ladrões por seus aliados... _

_Não sentindo-se em nenhuma das posições, Roland no entanto é colocado em um grande problema, onde precisa aprender a lidar com uma feiticeira que ferve seus nervos e lhe esconde segredos, infelizmente, seus destinos são traçados, além de também do filho do grande inimigo de seu pai, que está tentando tomar o Reino. Quem ele escolherá ser...?_

* * *

Bem é isso.  
A história gira em torno de Roland e nossa misteriosa feiticeira que será revelada no primeiro capítulo ainda... onde seus destinos são traçados. 

Então... até lá ;)


	2. 1 - The King of Thiefs Part I

Aqui estou eu, há mais de um ano do fim da série e ainda xateada pelo ending...

... o que aconteceu com Roland? Não sabemos -_-  
maaas... como eu tinha isso em minha cabeça por tempo demais, decidi fazer essa fanfic, q espero ser bem curta, mas significativa para um final ao pequeno hobbit :D E eu espero que gostem 8)

Eu vou contar aos poucos sobre a infância do Roland e o que o levou onde está hoje... crescido e mais velho.  
... enfim... apreciem

* * *

**01: O rei dos Ladrões. Parte 1**

ELE ESTAVA CERCADO. E preso.

Sentado em uma cadeira de madeira limpa, dentro do antigo castelo de Rumpelstiltskin a leste da muralha, Roland Richard Locksley tinha duas opções.  
A primeira, era se render perante o novo governante de Nothingham, e a segunda... jurar lealdade a ele.

Basicamente, elas eram a mesma coisa, e ele não estava a fim de seguir tal roteiro.

Tendo crescido na floresta encantada, conhecido o castelo da Rainha e vivido no mesmo por praticamente um ano e meio, então na cidade de Storybrooke e Nova York e depois regressado a Storybrooke e por fim de volta a floresta... Roland normalmente não seguia nenhum script. Ele era um espírito livre, assim como seu pai o ensinou, honrado e infelizmente cético. Claro, não poderia ter se tornado quem era hoje sem um pouco de cinismo, e principalmente quando William Ozwell e Thomas Ozwell igualmente altos e fortes, principalmente no estômago redondo e as leves roupas que vestiam enquanto o ameaçavam com o olhar significava algo para ameaçá-lo, ele não parecia ter muitas escolhas. Com as cordas prendendo seus pulsos com força para trás, Roland vestia apenas uma camisa de pano branca, um par de calças verde-musgo cobertas até as coxas em couro curtido e botas leves, suas armas infelizmente foram tiradas dele, mas felizmente não seu cordão de aço e os anéis escondidos em seu pescoço.

E tudo o que ele precisava, era saber aonde vossa graça auto intitulada príncipe Nothingham se encontrava agora.

Cornelius Fidelius Notthingham.  
Roland nunca entendeu porque tantos "elius". E suspirou.

-Cavalheiros... poderíamos ter essa conversa de forma civilizada - Para sua desgraça houve um pequeno movimento e ele sentiu seu estômago revirar. Era a primeira vez que dava graças por não ter comido há pelo menos meio dia, e os homens o olharam com um sorriso. William tinha uma barba rala, mas bigode longo, e seu gêmeo Thomas uma barbicha grande e bigode ralo. Provavelmente assim eles eram mais facilmente diferenciados, embora Nottingham gostasse de chamá-los de um e dois, e por isso os gêmeos sempre se confundiam principalmente quando ele gritava para persegui-lo... - E falar... em um local mais... arejado?

-Com enjôo majestade? - Roland não era nenhuma "majestade".

Muito pelo contrário.

Era muito mais fácil, sua irmã que herdou o nome de seu pai e o título de Gentil do Oeste por ter liberado Glenda e o Mago, além de ajudar a cidade com Alice sendo a filha de Zelena, do que ele... Roland era apenas o filho mais velho de Robin e Marian. Sim, ele cresceu na floresta, mas ela também, e ele havia tentado sua vida toda permanecer invisível, e funcionou... até que os ataques pioraram nos últimos meses, e desde a morte de John, ele havia decidido apenas manter-se vivo e fora de perigo... até agora.

Onde o estúpido Cornelius ameaçara tomar a vida de Regina.  
Ela... que estava em outra cidade, presa por uma maldição com Henry... Ao menos era o que ele sabia.  
E acreditava que em breve voltaria para casa.

-Você ficará aí, até começar a cantar como um canário... - Respondeu William que aparentemente era o mais inteligente dos dois, ainda que as vezes seu olhar perdido e a forma como tentava capturá-lo quando Roland saia feito louco escalando rapidamente fosse divertido, ele parecia bem zangado, os braços cruzados diante do corpo, e nesse momento ele adoraria estar usando uma cota de malha ou pelo menos uma proteção no estômago, porque Thomas o socou ali, fazendo-o arquejar - Ou o faremos andar na prancha.

Ele também odiava o mar. Ou pelo menos cabines de navios... preferindo ficar no convés onde evitava enjoos, ele estava preso em uma cadeira na cabine do capitão, sendo torturado a dizer seus planos contra o "futuro" rei. Só que até onde sabia, Cornelius não era nem príncipe!

-Me solte e poderemos ter uma conversa agradável... - Ele pediu.

-Não seu idiota, isso funciona assim você conta tudo o que sabe, e não batemos em você.

-Soa justo...

Roland suspirou ainda sentindo a pressão das amarras queimando seus pulsos enquanto tentava movê-los delicadamente para se soltar, e tinha conhecimento o suficiente sobre os irmãos metralha diante dele - Culpe Henry por todos os filmes e desenhos animados que definitivamente estragaram-no transformando-o no sarcasmo em pessoa - além de também Piratas do caribe para saber que andar na prancha não era tão legal quando era você quem caminhava sobre um pedaço de madeira de dois metros e meio para um salto onde provavelmente seria obrigado a fazer depois de tomar um chute na bunda.

-Só que tem um problema... eu realmente não tenho planos para trair a coroa. Mesmo que não haja um rei nesse reino.

-Nottingham é o nosso rei.

-Nottingham é uma nova vila em meio a floresta encantada, e nem Cornelius nem seu estúpido pai fundaram ela - Roland podia ter previsto isso, ou pelo menos evitado quando proferiu a palavra estúpido. A sensibilidade de Thomas sobre seu suserano era exagerada, e ele sentiu um forte tapa em seu rosto obrigando-o a virá-lo pelo impacto, e por um momento, a cicatriz sobre sua sobrancelha queimou lembrando-o do corte onde quase perdera o olho.

-Fale garoto.

-Isso é injusto... - Ele protestou em falsa ofensa - Faço vinte e cinco em três semanas... ou duas... alguém sabe se é dia ou noite?

-Quais os planos de seu grupo para o nosso senhor?

-Que tal um banquete? Tivemos assado de carneiro há dois dias, e estava de literalmente lamber os beiços...

Outro soco.

-Deuses, vocês não tem nenhuma educação... - Roland sorriu quando tomou outro soco e levantou o rosto em um sorriso desafiador - Tudo bem, então vamos falar a sério, o próximo que me acertar, terá os dedos quebrados - Os irmãos se olharam momentaneamente preocupados, felizmente eles conheciam sua reputação de Cavaleiro Negro, pois desde os doze anos, não permitia que ninguém que não pertencesse ao sangue de Branca e James ou Regina entrassem no castelo para torná-lo seu lar. Por meses, ele usou os jardins como um QG junto com os homens alegres, e felizmente após trancar o espaço, este estava seguro até o verdadeiro retorno de seus donos...

... ao menos até agora.

-Oh... e como você fará isso... preso aí?

-Primeiro, vou chutar as suas bolas - Disse Roland atento a William e seu bigode que estremeceu - Depois a de seu irmão, porque gosto que fiquem realmente igualados... e por fim, vou perseguir seu querido Covardelius e colocá-lo como um morcego e pedindo clemência.

-Você se atreve...

-Eu me atrevo. Vocês e seu bando crescem como estúpidas baratas dominando áreas... - Roland lutou contra a nova onda de enjôo - Não somos inimigos... quando Cornelius entender isso... pode ser tarde demais.

-Palavras pesadas ditas pelo Cavaleiro Negro. Você tomou o castelo da Rainha para si... nega isso?

-O castelo nunca foi meu, e eu... nunca fui o herdeiro de Regina. Henry era... e Emma antes dele. Se assim ela desejasse... - Ele suspirou - Olha, eu realmente não quero uma briga, isso pode se tornar perigoso... avise a Notthingham que não vou ceder o castelo porque ele não pertence a ele, mas pode usar as terras do Reino... podemos ser um lugar de novo... podemos fazer a paz reinar, e ele pode governar se assim quer.

-Você não lhe permite nada. Ele é o governante, rapaz. Você é só um bastardo, Roland Hood.

Ele definitivamente odiava aquele maldito apelido.

Roland não era um bastardo... ele se orgulhava de o chamarem como herdeiro de Regina, mas não seu bastardo.

-Tudo bem, então o tempo de conversa acabou - Finalmente ele conseguiu se libertar, e viu o movimento com a mão de Thomas para atingi-lo, levantando o rosto para o homem esperando o ataque, soltando as cordas Roland segurou seu pulso surpreendendo-o, e chutou a perna de William que tentou alcançá-lo pela esquerda, girou o pulso de Thomas que gritou quando seus dedos estalaram, então socou-o no rosto jogando-o no chão, e voltou-se para William que puxou o punhal do cinto.

Seu punhal. Roland apenas franziu o cenho e estendeu a mão.

Ele foi treinado para desarmar soldados que o cercassem, treinado na arte da guerra e batalhas por toda a sua vida, mas ver aquele homem segurando a faca de prata que Henry lhe dera quando completou quinze anos fez seu sangue ferver, principalmente porque o segurava errado. E ele NÃO lhe pertencia.

William o olhou confuso por sua posição esperando a arma lhe ser devolvida em mãos e então atacou, Roland se jogou para trás para desviar uma, duas, e na terceira vez usou as mãos para acertar seu antebraço obrigando-o a largar a arma, e então puxou a cadeira quebrando-a contra o homem que caiu no chão gemendo.

Ele apanhou o punhal e sua adaga cobrindo-o e colocando-o no cinto. Virou-se para a mesa e pegou suas roupas vestindo-as.  
Um colete cinzento, suas luvas e a aljava vazia de seu pai.  
Olhou para sua mão e a tatuagem de pena ali, e então a cobriu com a luva.  
Fechou os olhos e sorriu levemente. Ele podia sentir... estava perto.

Mas antes, precisava sair dali.

Ouviu as portas se quebrarem abertas porque os irmãos se trancaram lá dentro com ele, mas já estava do lado de fora do barco, a brisa fresca e salgada movimentava seus cabelos oleosos pelo tempo de cativeiro e toda a bagunça que se encontrara na última semana, Roland escalou o lado do navio enquanto os outros gritavam seu nome furiosos e avistou uma pequena sombra em um coral.

Mais perto ainda.

-Encontrem ele! - Gritou o capitão, só que por serem o "direito e esquerdo" de Nottingham os mesmos decidiram que ele era uma prioridade dos dois a ser interrogada. Grande erro - Vivo, ou morto.

Opa.

Isso mudava as coisas... um pouco.

-Ali está! - Gritou alguém do convés principal - Pendurado no navio!

Eita...

Roland não podia sentir a presença de ninguém quando não tinha magia, pelo menos estava ficando mais fácil com o tempo, só que não mais prático. E ele continuou até alcançar a popa segurando-a por trás e soltou no momento em que uma flecha zuniu em sua orelha. A agua gelada o circulou e tirou seus sentidos, então a sensação fresca o tomou e ele abriu os olhos para encontrar os grandes e azuis da princesa Melody encarando-o de volta.

Ela tinha uma pequena carranca em seu rosto, os braços cruzados, e usando roupas branca e azuis, não poderia estar mais bonita.

Seu cabelo negro ondulava suavemente a sua volta, como se debaixo da água, o efeito mostrasse a realeza que ela era.

-Ei Mel...

-Ei Mel nada... o que você pensou que estava fazendo? Estivemos preocupados...

-Sinto muito - Ele respirou, e sua voz soava rouca e estranha em eco. Mas tinha se acostumado a isso, só que sempre era engraçado. Infelizmente o olhar que a princesa Melody lhe dirigia, não dava espaço para rir, e ambos levantaram o olhar para os sons de vozes indistintas para Roland e ela, provavelmente melhor já que devia estar praguejando palavrões e xingamentos a ele enquanto escapuliam tranquilamente. Roland sorriu no entanto ao sentir o movimento na corrente e olhou para ela - Isso é Willy?

-Sim - Ela sorriu de volta agradecida a famosa baleia branca e preta - E não mude de assunto. O que você estava pensando?

-Em verificá-los apenas... eu juro. Infelizmente direita e esquerda me pegaram com a guarda baixa...

-Você quer dizer com as mãos no cofre de Nothingham.

-O homem cobra por impostos absurdos e ainda "segurança" ao povo... eles são seu povo. Se os impostos por moradia são cobrados, ele não devia... - E suspirou. Eles já haviam discutido isso milhares de vezes - Não me dê esse olhar...

-Você seria um melhor Rei que Nothingham, ambos sabemos disso.

-Eu não sou Rei... nem Nothingham é.

-Não é o que diz o povo...

-O povo está errado - Roland respondeu sabendo que soava como um garoto, e tentou ao máximo suavizar sua carranca, afinal Melody não tinha mais que quinze anos, e ela merecia respeito - Sinto muito...

-Não sinta... você é mais que apenas o Cavaleiro Negro, Ro... até mesmo a Rainha Regina admite isso.

Regina ainda não voltara, e ele continuou nadando em silêncio até se aproximarem da costa.

Em segurança, Roland observou a distância o navio que já desaparecia de seu campo de visão, e quando saiu para a brisa real do lado de fora agradeceu aos deuses, porque sua cabeça sempre parecia ter sido comprimida em uma compressa abafada, e ele conhecia muito bem o cheiro de uma cela.

-Eu ainda sou o mesmo Roland de Locksley... filho de meu pai. Nascido nas florestas de Nothingham. Nada mais.

-Não... você é muito mais. Meus pais também sabiam disso, e os amigos deles...

Todos se foram.

Todos eles, e ela lhe deu aquele olhar e ele assentiu silencioso chegando seus suprimentos. A adaga de prata, sua aljava vazia e tentou jogar um pouco do cabelo molhado para trás, infelizmente ainda odiando aquela maldita barba que parecia negar qualquer possibilidade de ficar um par de dias raspada. Melody no entanto sorriu.

-E o que mais descobriu?

-Notthingham está tramando algo, ainda não tenho certeza... esquerda e direita não disseram muito.

-Os irmãos Ozwell pareciam impacientes ou algo assim?

-Definitivamente algo assim... notícias de Lilly?

-Não desde dezembro.

-Hm...

O outono havia chegado, e o dragão filha de Malévola desaparecera há três meses, ele e Lilly haviam estabelecido um tratado de trégua, ambos lutaram nos prados ao Norte quando ainda era um garoto, e Roland se recusou a cortar a cabeça do dragão quando teve a chance, dando-lhe uma cicatriz na perna, e ela outra sobre seu olho antes disso. Decididos, eles colocaram os atacantes e aldeões de joelhos quando tentaram usá-lo para um contrato de feras enganando tanto a ele quanto a Lilly.

Naquela noite, ambos admitiam que haviam perdido um pouco de si mesmos, era uma batalha de vida ou morte e todos os anciões da vila pereceram... entretanto, formaram também uma forte amizade, e Lilly era a única viva a saber seu grande segredo que viera após a puberdade.

Sua habilidade de "farejar" poderosa magia. Era assim que sempre sabia que Regina estava perto... ela tinha um cheiro de violetas e flores... e uma vez rindo, confessara que seu pai tinha o mesmo cheiro que ele, floresta. Embora Roland quisesse contar que conseguia sentir seres mágicos e aprendera com o tempo a proteger-se deles, ele não queria preocupá-la. Não quando ela já tinha o suficiente.

E sabia que Henry iria protegê-la.

-Preciso pedir a Johan que envie alguns homens para encontrá-la...

-Enviei alguns amigos... seu lar está vazio.

-Há quanto tempo?

-Nos últimos três meses.

-Desde dezembro - Ela assentiu - Isso é ruim...

-Lilly vai aparecer... talvez ela foi verificar a cripta de Malévola.

Malévola fora enterrada no norte com o pai de Lillian há seis anos, e Roland acabou por assentir, embora discordasse.

Ela e a mãe tiveram uma boa vida juntas, ainda que curta...

Roland conhecia bem a sensação.

-O que você vai fazer agora, Ro?

-Preciso voltar a floresta... tenho que falar com meus amigos, dizer o que descobri... e tentar encontrar uma maneira de capturar Nottingham.

-Ah... você tem certeza?

-Precisamos interrogá-lo.

-Não acho que o castelo de sua mãe Regina é o que ele quer... e sim mais poder, o castelo e sua localidade apenas o ajudariam mais sobre isso.

Melody era inteligente demais para sua própria idade.

E ele assentiu em concordância.

-Volte para casa... nos falamos depois.

-Eu queria ajudar...

-Seus problemas não estão na superficie Mel... pelo menos não nessa

Roland disse o mais gentil que conseguiu.

Ele não queria que Melody fosse mais uma vítima em toda essa bagunça, como tantos outros.

Aurora e Philipe estavam perdidos também há seis anos, felizmente, eles tinham entrado em um acordo com Malévola, e ambos viviam em paz por algum tempo, até que uma força maior os subjulgou. Roland sabia que Nottingham era o menor dos males do reino, mas um mal alcançável. E ele acabaria com a praga como se fosse baratas quais só preciaria pisotear...

-Eu estarei de volta se precisar... ainda tenho isto - Roland levantou o último item escondido sob a luva esquerda. Uma concha, que projetava uma viagem segura para Atlantida, mas ele não queria a ajuda dos guerreiros aquáticos, era realmente um problema da superfície, e não queria pedir para que interferissem, não porque eles negariam, era possível, mas porque vidas o suficiente já foram arriscadas - Fique segura.

Ela bufou irritada fazendo-o sorrir.

Lembrava-o tanto de-

-Tudo bem... quando você estiver com problemas de novo, estarei aqui - Melody lhe ofereceu um sorriso tão presunsoço que ele teve que rir.

-Certo... - e cruzou os braços diante do corpo, mas duvidava que com seu cabelo todo bagunçado e molhado na frente dos olhos parecesse ameaçador, ainda que usasse uma rala barba. Roland levantou o olhar avistando o cavalo nos céus e sorrindo para ela - Ok até mais Mel...

Ele a observou sumir de novo para dentro da água e sorriu.

Acariando a crina de seu Carpeado e deitando o rosto em sua pelagem, o animal relinchou e Roland sorriu.

Era bom sentir o vento em seu rosto, o ar frio do outono, a sensação em sua pele...

... e principalmente a liberdade.

* * *

QUANDO ELE DESCEU NA CAMPINA, usando a montanha do Norte como base, não ficou surpreso ao senti-la se aproximar.

Aparentemente zangada, o brilho verde fazendo-o sorrir para a familiar presença antes mesmo de ela adquirir sua forma humana, e parar a seu lado no instante em que se despedia do Pégaso e fazia um breve agradecimento a Zeus. Até finalmente girar para encará-la, seus olhos cintilando de raiva, as mãos na cintura para enfatizar sua fúria, Roland só queria abraçá-la, mas ele sabia melhor.

Tinha estado preso por praticamente uma semana, sem dar notícias onde provavelmente correram as de que o Príncipe De Nottingham finalmente o tinha a sua mercê, e ela teria que recorrer a Regina e Henry para salvá-lo, então apenas se manteve a postura neutra e olhou para ela no instante em que Tinker Bell explodiu irritadiça:

-Roland, o que diabos você estava pensando?!

Era uma armadilha.

Primeiro porque era uma pergunta retórica, segundo porque não importa se ele falasse ou permanecesse calado...

... a resposta ou não-resposta. Era errada.

-Uh... você tem que ser... um pouquinho mais específica, Tink.

Essa também era uma resposta errada.

-Você se entregou a Nottingham de bandeja... - ela disse ainda furiosa, e ele esperou - E que diabo de pássaro foi aquele? Eu tive um ataque cardíaco e uma grande discussão com Charlie quando ele chegou...

Charlie.

Seu melhor amigo e filho de Anastácia antes conhecida como a Rainha Vermelha e Will, o Valete de Copas.

Assim como Roland, Charlie perdera os pais há algum tempo, e estava sozinho com a irmã mais nova de nove anos.

-Eu... eu tinha tudo o que precisava - Ele sentia um pouco de frio pela viagem acima das nuvens no pégaso, mas enfim confortável em avistar o castelo a distância e o acampamento abaixo, mas o problema maior era a fada verde de cabelos loiros e olhos furiosos ainda encarando-o ceticamente - E estava tudo sob controle... Notthingam planeja reunir os reinos para a batalha, se ele tomar a Floresta, se ele tiver minha cabeça poderá descobrir meus planos para esse ataque...

-Ele tinha sua cabeça... porque você o entregou em uma bandeja - Disse Tink irritada - E o que eu não entendo é como ela ainda está aparentemente inteira...

-Notthingam não me interrogou, Tink. Não pessoalmente.

-Não, porque ele tem capangas para isso e embora eu não saiba como você escapou o fato de ter se deixado capturar é o que verdadeiramente me enfurece... Roland... - lá estava o tom suave que ele temia - Como você acha que iria acontecer... como eu poderia trazer Regina para cá se-

-Regina tem seus próprios problemas - ele a cortou de imediato - Nós sabemos sobre a maldição.

-Que em breve será quebrada, se ambos podemos dizer isso - ela lhe deu um olhar conhecedor - E como eu poderia entregar a ela o seu corpo... quando Notthingham terminasse o trabalho?

-Tink...

-Apenas me diga, o que você realmente esperava? - Embora a pergunta fosse afetada, seu tom de voz não era, e a forma como ela o olhou preocupada, sempre o entrestecia. Tink levou Regina e seu pai um ao outro, mostrando que eles estavam ligados... que suas almas estavam, e era de verdade. Roland nunca viu seu pai tão apaixonado, claro ele não teve tempo de conhecer sua mãe, mas... era bom ver o "infame" Robin Hood feliz com uma garota. E Roland a adorava.

Ele podia ver em Regina que ela não era a Rainha Má que todos a classificavam.

Ele via a tristeza em seu olhar, em seu meio sorriso e até nas expressões carregadas.

Mas a felicidade durou pouco, e para salvá-la, Robin sacrificou sua própria alma...

-Talvez você devesse dizer a ela que-

-Não - ele já havia se decidido há muitos anos - Esse é um problema meu, e apenas meu... e eu espero que você não lhe diga - Tink lhe deu uma arqueada de sobrancelhas, mas nada disse. Roland sentiu-se franzir a sua mais ainda. Ele levou as mãos no rosto cansado sentindo o quão grande estava sua barba, provavelmente lhe dando uma aparência ainda mais velha do que seus vinte e três anos - Regina não precisa saber dos meus problemas, ela tem os seus próprios, assim como Henry...

-Eu tenho certeza que se a chamar, ela virá.

-Eu sei... e é exatamente isso que me preocupa. Você viu a profecia, Tink... estamos em um momento que eu não posso mais fazer nada além de continuar.

-Isso não significa que tem que continuar sozinho - Ela se aproximou tocando seu rosto e ele assentiu em silêncio. Roland sentiu a magia quente cercá-lo e respirou fundo aliviado dando-lhe um olhar agradecido. Ele estava seco e ela franziu o cenho tocando a cicatriz acima de seu olho esquerdo - Quantas mais você adquiriu agora, pequeno?

-Eu as carrego com orgulho...

-Sim, orgulho demais - disse ela - Agora vá se preparar, o banquete será servido em breve... Ruby e Dorothy estão de volta.

-Verdade?

-Sim, elas voltaram há dois dias... e estão ansiosas para vê-lo.

-Quantos sabem que estive com Notthingham?

-Bem, toda essa loucura era segredo absoluto, ou pelo menos era assim que Charlie queria deixar...

Roland riu.

-Então todos já sabem.

-Sim... - Tink sorriu assentindo - espero você no jantar.

-Ok... - ele a observou girar nos calcanhares e a chamou. Ela parou para olhá-lo, toda a calma e tranquilidade que uma fada possuía, aquela luz em sua expressão serena - Obrigado.

-Sempre garoto.

Roland sorriu.

Por ser uma fada, Tink não envelhecia ou morria, apenas se assim as pessoas deixassem de acreditar que ela era real. E no momento em que voltou à Floresta Encantada quando ainda tinha apenas sete anos, ele se sentia perdido. John por vezes o ajudara e aconselhara, então por um erro, Roland o perdera também... Will e Anastacia cuidavam dele quando decidiram voltar a Wonderland. Entretanto, foi aí que a guerra começou. A Gerra dos Reinos.

Roland não entendia na época tanto quanto não entendia agora.

Tudo mudou.

A vida que conhecia, as pessoas... então ele decidiu treinar.

Indo para o Norte, adquiriu habilidade o suficiente para tornar-se um guerreiro, e ao regressar, soube que um bando de mercenários tomara o castelo do Reino como sua base, tornando-o praticamente impenetrável, haviam assassinos andando pelo reino e cobrando "favores" as pessoas, espalhando o medo e aumentando a fome. Decidido, ele foi até lá e conseguiu com a ajuda de Charlie libertar os prisioneiros, dando por si diante de Tinker Bell, alguns dos anões como Dunga e Soneca, e ninguém menos que Shang, o marido de Mulan. Surpreso, Roland conseguiu ajudá-los e pediu de volta a ajuda deles para libertarem também seu povo.

Os senhores tornaram-se então os prisioneiros, e por dez anos, ele continuou a limpar o Reino das pragas.

Sem matar uma pessoa... e principalmente sem prender-se a ninguém.

Já teve vários nomes: O Principe Negro, ou até mesmo seu favorito: O Último Caveleiro da Rainha, o Cavaleiro negro já que usando uma das antigas armaduras negras, ele afastou todos e não permitiu que tomassem o castelo... nem mesmo os seus. Por uma noite, eles ficaram no lugar, mas Roland então pediu a um par de dríades que afastasse qualquer humano dali fingindo tratar-se de uma maldição. E agora... o Rei dos Ladrões.

Ele seguiu para a grande mansão que construíram e usavam como base escalando-a pela janela. Felizmente, parecia que todos haviam descido para a fogueira, e foi para um banho, Roland não sabia o quanto tinha demorado, mas que era definitivamente mais de meia hora. Ele fez a barba, deixando apenas uma sombra de um cavanhaque e raspou também os cabelos dos lados prendendo-o em um rabo de cavalo, e estava acabando de prender de novo o colar com os anéis de seu pai quando ouviu o som baixo vindo da janela. Apinhando-se, Roland aproximou a passos lentos, tão silencioso quanto aprendera no decorrer dos anos e parou.

-Onde... onde está?! - era uma voz sussurrada e baixa, e se seus ouvidos não fossem tão bem treinados pelo decorrer dos anos, não teria escutado-a. Saindo para fora, ele a avistou de costas remexendo em suas gavetas e qualquer lugar que encontrasse um par de folhas. Seus livros estavam no chão, alguns desenhos e até objetos pessoais. Era uma mulher por suas roupas, postura e cabelo longo e escuro trançado, e havia algo em sua maneira de andar que o deixavam intrigados - Maldito seja, onde está!?

Roland escorou no portal, e arqueou a sobrancelha cruzando os braços, e estava prestes a abrir a boca quando ela girou como se o ouvisse.

Mas ele tinha certeza que não fez nenhum ruído.

-Você!

-Eu... - ele respondeu e então deu um breve olhar em volta do quarto - Procura alguma coisa?

Por um instante, como os outros, ela pareceu prender seus olhos em seu peito e as cicatrizes que ele carregava.

Sua expressão era semicerrada, e ele esperou aquele olhar penoso em seu rosto, mas ela apenas adquiriu uma expressão mais feroz e deu um passo para longe dele.

-Onde está? - Quis saber e Roland permaneceu imóvel, lembrando-se que seu punhal e camisa estavam sob a cama, tanto quanto suas calças.

-Terá que ser um pouco mais específica, não sou um vidente ou advinho...

-A pedra.

-Pedra?

-A pedra dos desejos, não se faça de idiota...

-Idiota...

-Vai repetir tudo o que digo como uma maritaca?!

-Ok... vamos por partes, por que precisa da pedra dos desejos?

-Para lançá-la na sua cabeça.

-Isso é um motivo para não tê-la então - ela apanhou o punhal desembainhando-o e apontando para ele - Não seja assim, é um presente querido...

-Que eu vou transpassar em sua garganta se não me disser onde está!

Ela usava calças de couro e um corpete que exibiam sua forma frontal melhor do que ele gostaria de observar agora quando usava apenas uma toalha em torno de suas partes e nada mais.

-Isso definitivamente é uma razão para não entregá-la... - ele deu um passo adiante observando como ela saia de seu caminho ainda lhe apontando a adaga irritada e levou as mãos a suas calças sobre a cama - Agora... se não importa...

-Acha que isso é uma brincadeira, onde está a pedra?

-Qual o seu nome? - Roland perguntou vendo-a apertar as sobrancelhas. Seus olhos eram de um bonito tom castanho, mais claros que Regina, e definitivamente igualmente experientes, seu cabelo preso em uma trança para trás ainda tinha alguns fios da franja sobre a sua testa, e apesar de ameaçadora, ele tinha que dizer que ela era bonita... - Seu sou Roland. E a pedra é perigosa, e não deve ser usada por nenhum humano que não compreenda a extensão de seus poderes... pessoas já morreram por causa daquela coisa, e é melhor que mais não morram... - ele disse solenemente lembrando-se disso e balançando a cabeça em uma negativa - Ela está segura, e isso é o suficiente.

-Eu sei quem você é... e eu preciso daquela pedra.

Roland não acreditava, em nenhuma palavra.

-Háh, minha reputação me precede... então? Não vai... ok - Não se importando, Roland jogou a toalha no chão fingindo vestir as calças e viu quando a garota corou quase lhe trazendo um sorriso, ela desviou os olhos brevemente e isso foi o suficiente. Ele avançou sobre ela segurando a adaga para o ar e os dois cairam no chão com um baque, ela gritou frustrada e xingou fazendo-o rir, e surpreendendo-o conseguiu lhe dar um chute na virilha assim que a adaga foi para longe, e tinha a mão em seu rosto com a magia acesa contra ele.

-Não se mexa - Era um último aviso.

-Eu adoro uma mulher por cima, mas isso seria meio sem graça considerando que não posso me mexer.

-Você é um idiota depravado.

-Não sou eu quem está por cima.

-Você não - Ele segurou seus pulsos fazendo-a gritar de susto outra vez, só que porque quando ela tentou usar sua magia, esta não funcionou - O que diabos...

-Isso é um presente - Roland inverteu suas posições sendo aquele que a prendia para baixo pelos pulsos, o cabelo desgrenhado e os olhos ainda brilhando então a porta abriu com um baque forte, e de lá ele avistou Charlie em seu cabelo loiro cumprido com uma espada na mão, Tinker Bell com uma maça assim como pelo menos mais dois e foi seu amigo loiro que riu quando o notou no chão praticamente nu segurando a garota pelos pulsos para baixo e a fada saia corada e irritada empurrando os outros para longe enquanto Charlie dizia:

-Podia pelo menos colocar um aviso na porta, meu amigo.

-Ei Char... quem me dera, minha nova amiga aqui estava querendo me matar... - Ele conseguiu ir até o guarda-roupa sob o bolso interno da jaqueta e apanhou um bracelete de contenção colocando-o no pulso dela que o xingou enquanto Charlie pelo menos fazia o favor de amarrá-la, agora vestido com calças de pano cinzentas e uma camisa branca, Roland cumprimentou o amigo que usava uma cota de malha sobre um gibão e calças negras - Ei, você não parece mal assim... está até como o Encantado.

-Não me insulte... - ele levou a mão aos cabelos loiros - Sou o filho de Anastácia e Will, além do mais... quando foi que você chegou?

-Há uma hora, mas eu precisava de um banho... infelizmente fui interrompido não do jeito que poderia apreciar...

Eles a amarraram em uma cadeira e os dois viraram-se para a garota:

-Nottihgham a enviou aqui?

-Não - Disse ela - Eu vim pela pedra... preciso dela.

-Você a conhece? - Roland se lembrava dos interrogatórios de Charlie e este assentiu.

-Esta é Ivy, ela estava hospedada no Castelo de Phillip...

-Oh, então você tem um nome.

-Sim, vossa graça.

-Não sou nenhum Rei.

-Não é o que dizem.

-Eles estão errados...

Ela riu.

-Nunca conheci alguém que recusasse algum título, sendo ou não entregue a você de bom grado Roland Mills.

O que?

-Por que queria a pedra, Ivy?

-Você sabe muito bem... está se recusando a aceitar há duas semanas, Charlie. E isso vai piorar, acredite.

-Estamos em meio a uma Guerra, é óbvio que seja assim...

-Não tem que ser... eu só preciso pegar Anastácia e sair desse maldito lugar, como foi antes.

-Anastácia? - Roland olhou para Charlie.

-É sua irmã... - Falou Charlie - Elas vieram para a floresta e aqui permaneceram... Ivy é a única remanescente do ataque ao castelo de Aurora e Phillip.

-O que temos dos outros?

-Eles foram levados...

-Eles se foram? - Roland perguntou vendo-a abaixar o olhar - Se é assim, a pedra não vai trazê-los de volta...

-Não é para isso que preciso da pedra... mas para me guiar... preciso... a pedra vai me trazer uma pessoa para me guiar através das muralhas do Norte até Anna... e eu posso salvá-la.

-Quem?

-Isso não importa - ela não olhava para nenhum deles - Se vai me levar até minha irmã é o suficiente.

\- -A pedra mostra a você alguém que se foi... alguém que você não pode alcançar ou estar contigo de novo, nunca... ela traz dor e miséria. Ainda que sua causa seja nobre, andar pelo espaço usando apenas um fio de ouro como Ariadne contra o Minotauro seria mais seguro.

-Eu sei o que a pedra faz... e ela não vai me levar a loucura.

-Você não sabe de nada... ela leva todos a loucura. Ao desespero.

-Ela não levou você...

-Você não me conhece, Ivy.

-Nem você a mim, Roland - eles se olharam longamente.

-Ivy eu expliquei a você que iriamos ajudá-la... que precisavamos de tempo para bolar alguma coisa...

-Você tinha seu Rei preso em um castelo há dois dias, e seus idiotas estão bêbados lá em baixo para lembrarem-se de seus próprios nomes, então não me venha com essas bobagens, Charlie...

-Você é uma maldita teimosa... tudo bem. Vamos fazer do seu jeito, mas não está indo nessa empreitada sozinha - Charlie murmurou frustrado surpreendendo Roland quando foi até ela e desamarrou as cordas que a prendiam na cadeira, Ivy esfregou os pulsos irritada e pairou a mão sobre a algema mágica dando uma arqueada de sobrancelha a Roland. Ele sentiu o olhar de seu amigo sobre ele enquanto balançava a cabeça em uma negativa.

-Nada disso, você fica presa... não confio em você e sua magia.

-Ela não tem efeito em você.

-E agradeço por isso, mas prefiro não arriscar, ainda pode lançar alguma coisa sobre mim que ela me acerta do mesmo jeito...

-Bom saber - murmurou ela.

-Vê? Mais um motivo para deixá-la bloqueada.

-Aonde vai? - Chamou Charlie parando-a. Ivy o olhou mortalmente - Não estamos saindo essa noite, preciso montar um grupo, e como você mesmo classificou não tenho o suficiente deles para nos acompanhar nesse momento. Partimos amanhã ao nascer do sol.

-Bom... então acho melhor comer e descansar - Roland disse.

-O que? Eu não... preciso de você.

-Me doi admitir, mas o idiota é o melhor lutador e estrategista que temos.

-Ele é o seu Rei.

-Eu não sou um Rei, Ivy... - Roland disse com um suspiro - Nem sou o líder dos Homens Alegres... - Ainda que alguns outros o colocassem em tal posto - Eu sou apenas Roland, e quer queira quer não, estaremos amanhã nessa "empreitada" como meu amigo mesmo disse... e você vai precisar de mim.

-Eu prefiro ficar completamente nua presa em uma corda sobre o mar gelado no inverno.

-Posso arranjar isso... - Roland sorriu atrevido e olhando-a de cima a baixo - Soube que o Inverno em Arendelle é incrivelmente belo.

Ela bufou fazendo-o rir e saiu deixando-os sozinhos e murmurando alguma coisa intelingível.

-Sempre um cavalheiro... - Roland riu.

-Você me conhece meu amigo... - ele agradeceu a Charlie que lhe estendeu o punhal e a adaga colocando-os juntos e Roland sorriu - É bom estar de volta... uma aventura e novas descobertas espero... ainda que provavelmente seremos mortos amanhã por Ivy.

-Ou talvez nem tenhamos todo esse tempo - Disse Charlie - Eu nem mesmo dormiria com os dois olhos fechados meu amigo - e saiu deixando-o sozinho.

Infelizmente, ele dormiu como uma pedra.

Mas felizmente... não foi atacado. Essa noite.

* * *

Obviamente, os personagens são a nova geração.  
Não apenas Roland, como também Meldody e Charlie - que é criação minha - foram incluídos na história. 

Como também o sobrenome Richard do Roland... é algo que ele futuramente pode usar assim como Ivy, e sim, estamos falando DA IVY.  
Que é ninguém menos que Drizella Tremaine.

A inspiração para essa fic surgiu de muitas outras histórias, ou pelo menos a falta delas na última temporada de OUaT que eu realmente criei uma enorme expectativa e tirando os novos vilões, mas a trama fraca de enredo final para uma série que começou tão bem e teve um espaço tão incrível aos personagens tão aclamados foram mal aproveitados e sem graça -_-

mas bem... eu espero que gostem de A HISTÓRIA NÃO CONTADA e o Rei dos Ladrões ou Cavaleiro Negro tanto quanto eu gosto de escrevê-la.  
Teremos POV de Drizella/Ivy tanto quanto de Roland e até Charlie... e sim.

Meus planos incluem Regina. Especialmente.  
Quero contar a história dela e de Roland, e também com Henry e Ella e claro até a pequena Lucy.

Então até a próxima :D

Comentem.


End file.
